Salvation
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Yamato não era o amor de Naruto, mas era quem estava ali, com ele. Tag para o episódio 213 de Shippudden. Lemon, Yaoi. Sasuke e Naruto citados. Amor pode ser algo doloroso.


**SALVATION**

**ShiryuForever94 - Tag para o episódio 213 - Shippudden**

"Naruto, você precisa descansar um pouco mais."

A voz de Yamato soava calma e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Naruto tivera uma espécie de colapso nervoso com tantas questões sobre Sasuke. Ele não queria que o melhor amigo morresse. Ele soubera que Konoha iria caçar o Uchiha e havia permissão para que fosse morto. Seu coração doía com essa hipótese.

"Yamato taichou..." Suspirou enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas que não queria derramar.

"Estou aqui, Naruto."

"Meu coração está doendo. Eu sinto tanta falta dele..."

Yamato entendia. Sabia que aqueles dois eram muito chegados. Viu o olhar triste e suspirou. "Naruto, tente descansar. Não sabemos como isso tudo irá terminar."

"Meu coração dói tanto que eu preferia não ter um." Naruto respondeu com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos azuis bonitos.

"Ora, vamos..." Yamato apenas o abraçou com carinho e sentiu os braços do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi enlaçarem seu corpo. "Naruto?"

"Faz essa dor passar..." O adolescente de quase dezessete anos ofegava e sentia sua alma inteira se partindo em pedaços.

"Eu... Não sei... Eu..." Yamato não conseguiu pensar por muito tempo ao sentir os lábios do loiro de intensos olhos azuis se unirem aos seus. Tomou um susto, mas apenas correspondeu ao beijo, deixando as línguas se esmagarem e se tocarem com prazer extremo. Separou-se dele com brilho excitado no olhar. "Já fez isso antes?"

"Sasuke... Ele é... Mais que meu amigo. Ele é meu amor..." Naruto sussurrou enquanto seu corpo aquecia sem parar e seus olhos imploravam.

"Compreendo." Yamato fez uma breve pausa e suspirou. "O que você quer?" Sentia o corpo ardendo. Naruto era bonito, com um belo corpo e uma alma ainda mais bela.

O olhar azul de Uzumaki Naruto se encontrou com a profunda escuridão dos olhos do capitão da ANBU. "Qualquer coisa que faça essa dor passar..."

Yamato nada disse. Apenas despiu a roupa simples que usava e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas finas que cobriam o corpo bonito de Naruto. Tomou-lhe a boca num beijo calmo e acariciou o corpo jovem e forte. Se era sexo de consolação que o garoto queria, iria dar a ele.

Na mente de Naruto, apenas a ideia de que Sasuke era tão solitário quanto ele. "Yamato Taichou... Ele sempre foi melhor que eu. Ele sempre foi tão sozinho quanto eu fui. Por que ele não consegue entender?"

Yamato beijou os lábios rosados, acarinhou o rosto jovem e então ajudou Naruto a tirar suas roupas. Ficaram totalmente nus e murmurou. "Talvez porque ele não entenda o quanto você o ama. Não desista dele, Naruto. O amor faz coisas incríveis."

Naruto sentiu mais lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos e beijou ardentemente o capitão. Sentiu calor se espalhando por todas as suas células e gemeu suas vontades enquanto Yamato descia a língua por seu alvo corpo. Gemeu mais alto quando o capitão que fora da ANBU começou a sugar seu sexo em um ritmo delicioso. Pensava em Sasuke sem parar, mas sabia que quem estava com ele, consolando sua alma, era um homem bom e digno. Agradeceu aos céus por ter alguém que podia sanar suas dores.

"Eu queria ser tão forte quanto ele..." Naruto murmurou enquanto Yamato afastava suas pernas e posicionava o pênis em sua entrada.

"Você é forte, Naruto. Muito forte. Ele vai compreender." Yamato beijou os lábios que tremiam e enfiou-se no corpo jovem e quente com força e intensidade. Naruto gemeu alto, imaginando que quem deveria estar se enfiando em seu corpo era Sasuke... Seu rival, seu amor.

"Não chore mais. Não desista. Você é forte." Yamato murmurou enquanto aumentava o ritmo e sentia prazer intenso com seu pênis deslizando para dentro e fora do corpo do loiro. Ele era gostoso. Musculoso na medida certa, quente e cheiroso. "Quer mais forte?" Sussurrou.

"Mais... " Naruto murmurou enquanto se agarrava ao corpo do capitão, entregando-se a ele, querendo consolo, prazer sexual e um pouco de paz. Uzumaki ainda se lembrava...

_"Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Odeio muitas coisas e não gosto de nada em particular. Não tenho nenhum sonho que queira realizar, mas tenho uma ambição. Restaurar o meu clã e matar uma determinada pessoa..."_

Sasuke... Ele queria apascentar o coração de Sasuke mas já não sabia como. Sentia dor extrema por precisar tanto dele. Será que o Uchiha sentia o mesmo?

"Relaxe, Naruto. Deixe-me penetrar fundo e lhe dar prazer. Relaxe..."

A voz de Yamato era um bálsamo que Naruto precisava. Queria tanto sentir paz e prazer. Queria salvar Sasuke, mas ainda não era possível... "Yamato-taichou, por que?" Era a pergunta que não tinha respostas.

"O amor pode ser doloroso às vezes..." O capitão de olhos escuros aumentou o ritmo e logo gemiam juntos, num frenesi de busca pelo clímax sexual. "Eu estou aqui, com você. Sinta prazer, Naruto..." Yamato era um homem vivido. Já havia passado por experiências terríveis. Aquele garoto, Uzumaki, precisava de carinho e atenção. Seria carinhoso e lhe daria atenção. Era tudo que podia fazer.

"E-eu..." Naruto sentia seu corpo entrar em colapso. O membro rijo do capitão o possuía sem piedade. Sentia o corpo inteiro tremer. Gozou sem conseguir evitar e lágrimas surgiram nos olhos bonitos. Queria tanto salvar Sasuke...

"Sasuke..." Naruto gemeu enquanto seu corpo virava geleia e seus olhos pesavam. Ainda não era forte o bastante, não entendia o Uchiha o bastante.

"Descanse. Está tudo bem." Yamato beijou os lábios que tremiam e abraçou o corpo menor que parecia frágil, mas que ele sabia que era de um dos shinobis mais fortes que iria conhecer. "Apenas descanse. Você vai conseguir. Eu ficarei ao seu lado."

"Sasuke..." Naruto gemeu novamente, antes de adormecer, nu e indefeso, nos braços de Yamato. Precisava descansar. Precisava ser forte. Ser muito forte para salvar seu amor.

"Você é um grande homem, Naruto. Vai ficar tudo bem." Yamato o abraçou e cuidou. Ele era mesmo um grande homem no corpo de um adolescente. Se havia alguém capaz de salvar Uchiha Sasuke, era Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Nota: Sim, eu sei que o fandom de Naruto basicamente não existe mais. No entanto... Quem sabe? Gostou? Por favor, deixe review. É tudo que um autor precisa. Até a próxima.<p> 


End file.
